Kira of the Akatsuki
Background Kira is a ninja from the Hidden Leaf village. He is the youngest brother to Kimchi, Kurie, and Guya and the son to () and (). Their parents died when Kira was around 3 years of age. Being the oldest, Kimchi took control of the situation and sent Kira to Konoha to give him proper training in hopes that he would become a great ally to the Akegakure. He is teamed up with Saruna and Yuki, thus creating Team 14. Kira sets out to find his real family but only learns about Kimchi and Guya. He then learns that Kurie killed Guya and Yuki, so he sets out to infiltrate the Akatsuki and kill him. Personality Kira has an avenger personality. He takes it into his hands to avenge the deaths Guya and Yuki. He gets wrapped up in his avenging quickly and loses sight of his alignment with Konoha and goes after Kurie and the Akatsuki. He knows that he is strong, but because Kira killed both Guya and Yuki, Kira fears that he would not be able to kill Kurie himself. So, Kira binges on as much power as he finds possible. This includes his adventure for Sage mode, that ends in Sage Seji dying by his hands and having his chakra absorbed by Kira, and Kira's creation of the Byakushenigan. Kira, being a well trained ninja, strays true to his cause of killing Kurie, feeling no empathy for Kurie until the very end of Kurie's life. After Kurie reveals to him what had actually happened, Kira continues to kill Kurie because of his ardent nature. He believed that Kurie was lying to him just to ruffle his feathers and buy him some time. After a short amount of time has passed, Kira realizes how screwed up he had become and thus focuses his efforts into the Akegakure, becoming the next Kage. Appearance Kira, much like his Dad, sports yellow, longish hair. He is of medium height and generally wears an Akatsuki coat. After the village is created, Kira then wears a Jonin like jacket with the symbol on the back and an Akatsuki headband. Abilities Kira's innate abilities lie in his Time and Ice release. Time release only allows him to move forward or backwards in time within the frame of a few minutes, nothing major like years. He is well rounded in ninjutsu, knowing a fair amount for being a ninja of his age range. He is proficient at taijutsu boasting his abilities in many fights against team mates and various other hand to hand moments. His genjutsu is not the best, but usable when needed. Sage mode strengthens Kira's ice release immensely, allowing him to freeze a whole village if he wished. (Not like Frozen). Due to the fact that Kira absorbed some of Sage Seji's chakra, and inevitably Sage Seji himself, Kira is able to use three stages of Sage mode. The first being the traditional darkening of pigment around the eyes and an increase in abilities. The Second stage changes the markings as if they are retracting and his power increases astronomically but cannot be held for more than three minutes. Sage mode: Stage three Complete Sage turns Kira into a sage like Seji and is only reversible if the sage that gave him the ability is killed. Kira's arsenal of jutsus shrink when in this mode because of the lack for needing extra jutsus. Kira created what he called the Byakushenigan and implanted them into himself. The eye consists of two rinnegen, two sharingan, and two byakugan. The eye boasts abilities similar to Sasuke's rinnegen with six tomoe, however, slightly weaker and lacking the ability to absorb chakra upon touching someone. Kekkei Genkai Kira's kekkei genkai can be considered to be his time release abilities. Team 14 Kira was in a group named Team 14. He loved his team with all that he could. When Team 14 all became Chunin and were let loose the dynamic of the group changed. Saruna and Kira stayed close friends but they noticed Yuki began to strafe from the group. Yuki had been a spy-nin for Mekura Uchiha. Yuki had been sent to Konoha to keep an eye on Kira and track his progress and to gauge his strength. Yuki deemed Kira a non threat and moved onto part two of her mission to kill Kurie. Yuki failed at her mission and was killed by Kurie. Kira, hearing the information incorrectly, became infuriated. Sage Seji part I Kira, having done his research, learned about Kimchi and Guya being his brothers but not Kurie. However, he discerned that Kurie killed both Guya and Yuki out of cold blood. Knowing that Kimchi studied under Sage Seji, Kira traveled to Seji Cave. Upon questioning the Sage to study under him, he was declined. He became enraged and ripped Seji's throat out and absorbed Seji's chakra thus obtaining Sage Mode. Byakushenigen In his pursuit for absolute strength, Kira studied enough medical ninjutsu to fuse eyes together. He did so by stealing the Rinnegen from a deceased Uchiha, the Byakugan from an Akatsuki member under Kurie, and Mekura's Sharingan. Mekura's sharingan was ideal because its Mangekyou's ability to reverse Inzanagi instantly. Akegakure v. Sage Madara Mekura is the daughter of Obito and was instructed that if the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan fell through, that it falls onto her shoulders. So, having found Sage Madara's leg's, she began the process to revive Madara. Her plan succeeded however, not by her hands. Kurie, Saruna, Kira, Banko, Miruk, and Li sought to kill the now revived Madara and succeeded. Saruna in Kurama Chakra Mode, Kurie in Scared Summoning Mode, Kira using his Sage mode plus the Byashenigen, Banko in his Curse Mark Stage 2 and Jinchuriki chakra form; the One, Three and Fourth tails, Miruk in his demon form and Li in his Earth Mole mode. Kira uses his Byakushenigen to cast a counter Infinite Tsukyomi and successfully seals Madara, with the help of Kurie and Banko, into his statue in Konoha. Kira kills Kurie Up until this fight, Kira did not know that Kurie was his only brother left. After killing Madara, Saruna leaves and Kira and Kurie begin talking. Kira professes his reasoning for joining the Akatsuki and his reason for fighting alongside Kurie. He initiates the fight, knowing that Kurie is at half strength. Kurie goes back into Sacred Summoning Mode and begins fighting Kira. After a few minutes of sparring, Kurie decides to abandon his Sacred mode. He releases his summoning and Sage mode. Upon which he proclaims: "My name is Kurie, I am the son of () and ()and I am your only live brother!" Kurie then proceeds to fight Kira using only his paper release. Kira eventually kills Kurie with his hand. As Kurie is dying he lends a blessing to Kira, the knowledge that Kurie held of the Akatsuki and etc. From this point, Kira is to create the Akatuski village and search for the new summoning owner. Kurie still lives? It has been some years since Kira killed Kurie. He has had time to think on what he did and acknowledges the error of his ways. It is a decent day and Kira is filing through some documents in his office at the village headquarters. He hears footsteps approach but becomes startled when the person proclaims, "Ce va?" Kira knew of only one person who mixed French and Spanish into his speech: Kurie. Because Sage Seji's triple sage seal falsely activated in his first major battle, Kurie was able to return to the living for a limited amount of time. Because he still had a sharingan the last time the seal was broken, the live Kurie did as well. Kira invites Kurie to see what he has done with the village and he is impressed. Kira, Ku, and Kurie are all asleep when an intruder attacks Kira's home. Kurie begins to fight the intruder, flying up with his paper release: paper dragon to catch the fleeing foe, only to realize that is was a reanimated Guya. This notion frightened Kurie so he took Ku with him to Sage Seji's old cave. Kurie's fear only deepened when he arrived at the cave to not only find the cave unsealed but also Kimchi's coffin missing. Kurie and his successors rush back to Kira to find various deceased ninjas running around Akagekure fighting and destroying the village. To Kira's fear, a coffin begins to raise in front of him and Kurie with the name Kimchi on it. Kurie, acting instinctively uses a paper sealing jutsu and drags Kimchi back into the ground. However, it was too late for him to bring Mekura's coffin into the ground as well. Kira, Kurie and Ku begin to fight with the reanimated Mekura. It still stands that her mangekyou can undo her Izanagi. Kurie eventually decides to try a technique he hopes will work. He has Ku put his hands on his shoulder and he performs the summoning jutsu. He is successful and his former powers flow back into him and his successor reverts to Stone statue for the time being. Kurie in his Sacred Summoning mode and Kira in his Sage Mode: Stage Two fight Mekura and eventually seal her eyes again and stab her to a wall and use Kira's Rinnegen to track the performer of this Edo Tensei. They find the user, a general in the Akagekure and terminate his existence. Afterwards, Kurie returns his power back to Ku. This was the extent to Kurie's body and he begins to fade away. Not before telling Kira he loves him and is very proud of him. Sage Seji returns When Kira killed Sage Seji and absorbed his chakra, he did not realize that Seji had attached apart of himself to Kira that would heal and manifest into himself when charged with enough sage chakra. Eventually, years and years after his death, Sage Seji manages to separate from Kira and begins running around Akagekure killing villagers. Kira, observing the newly revived sage's strength seeks power in two people he knows can help without a doubt: Kimchi and Kurie. Kira uses the body of a fallen villager to summon Kimchi and Kurie. He brings them up to speed and travels with them to Sage Seji so that they can help kill or detain him. Kimchi, knowing the extent of Seji's strength activates his Sacred Summoning along with Kurie. Kira, not having a Sacred Summoning, goes into his Sage Mode: Stage two. The battle ensues, fire style, paper style, ice style and various techniques are cast. These attempts seem futile so Kira pushes himself into Sage Mode: Complete Sage. This turns Kira into a sage somewhat like Seji: adorning an outfit similar to Sage Madara and Kaguya's children. Because, Kira is not an actual sage, he only has three gedo balls to manipulate and a staff. The fight continues but this does not seem as though it is enough so, Kimchi and Kurie place their hands on Kira and use Sage Art: Sacred Sage Mode to infuse Kira with their summoning. The outcome is the picture posted above. Kira and Seji go in for what could be considered a massive battle. Explosions, screaming, jutsus, and weapons flying everywhere. Kira finally stabs Seji through the heart with his staff and kill him at the cost of his right arm and the damage of sight in his right eye. From this point onwards no one is able to use Sage Mode that studied under Sage Seji. Category:DRAFT